


Sick Rambles

by squishylee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d has a nightmare, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Murdoc is in denial, murdoc is sick, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishylee/pseuds/squishylee
Summary: 2d has a nightmare so he decides to go to Murdoc, who is a little under the weather. One shot.





	

Murdoc was sick. 

2d knew this because last night, when he was particularly restless, he ventured down to the Winnebago. Nightmares has plagued him again, melting between his eyelids. He had a dream that everyone started ignoring him. He didn't exist. Worst of all, he had to stay and watch them exist without him. He didn't know what brought the thought on, but he missed Murdoc’s constant criticism. 

So here he was, creeping down into the garage to get to Murdoc. He hated walking down there, everything creaked and groaned, but he had too. He had to check. 

He counted his steps, one, two, three. One, two, three. He stopped at the door, and quickly his heart raced. What if Murdoc wouldn't answer? What if he went inside and Murdoc couldn't see him? What if he really was invisible? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-

Murdoc coughed, loud and harsh. It sounded like thunder, and suddenly 2d was rapidly knocking on the door. Was Murdoc okay? 

The coughing stopped, and it was silent for a moment until Murdoc slowly opened the door. 2d let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't invisible, but Murdoc’s cheeks were flushed. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading all over his body. 

“Wha-” Murdoc coughed again. “What is it? Dents?”

“Muds, you're sick.” 2d said, as if his nightmare didn't exist. It doesn't matter. He leaned up a bit, making his way into the car.

Murdoc coughed again and rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. “I don't get sick, face-ache. I'm just a little-” He bent over, face turning a bit more green than usual. 

“Sick?” 2d offered, and sat at the end of the bed. Murdoc shot a death glare upon him and sat back down. 

“Get out if you're going to be like this. I'm not in the mood.” Murdoc grumbled and covered his eyes, getting comfortable. 

2d ignored the request, and laid down. The bed was dirty, and smelled like piss and cigarettes. Strangely, the smell didn't repulse him. “I had a nightmare.”

It was silent, Murdoc was breathing wheezily. 2d took it as a sign to continue. 

“And to everyone I didn't exist. And when I talked to you, you completely ignored me. Everyone did.   
And I got a bit scared. And I had to see you.” The words rushed out a bit too fast, he was biting his lips. He felt like crying, he knew it wasn't real but being ignored felt like they didn't exist. 

He felt Murdoc move a bit.

“Come here.” Murdoc muttered, and 2d scrambled up to his knees to climb over next to him. He suddenly stopped, and watched Murdoc’s slightly shaking form. 

“But you're sick.” 2d said and frowned. 

Murdoc coughed once more as if to prove the point, and then grabbed 2d’s wrist, forcefully pulling him on top of him. 2d’s face was in his neck, his arms around his bare hips. It was sweaty and musky, yet 2d felt like he could breathe. He buried his face even deeper into the crook of Murdoc’s neck, each deep haggard breath he took evening out more and more. 

“I'm not sick.” Murdoc grumbled once more, and turned his head so his lips were on 2d’s forehead. He pressed them all over his face, chapped and yet soft. 2d giggled and leant up a bit, so he could catch Murdoc’s lips with his. 

Murdoc pulled away and turned completely so that he was hugging 2d. “I wouldn't forget you.”

2d smiled and closed his eyes. “I wouldn't forget you either.”

It grew quiet, save for the occasional cough that Murdoc emitted. 

“In the morning, you're getting some medicine or somethink…” 2d said.

“Not over my dead body.” Murdoc replied, and like that, they went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Murdoc is sweet, I think. I also think that he thinks he's invincible, so being sick is totally a choice. Something my friend tells me but she's an idiot, anyways I totally believe when they woke up 2d was also coughing up a storm and they both had to stay and sweat out thier fever together. Shameless ideas here.


End file.
